071814EddyTethys
09:22:41 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:22 -- 09:22:50 CG: Hey. Came back to see if you were still alive. 09:23:04 GA: | Huh? Oh, yeah. | 09:23:09 GA: | Talking to the band nerd. | 09:23:17 CG: hope it's going well. 09:23:20 GA: | He seems to not be holding a grudge, though he's being very nerdy. | 09:23:35 GA: | It's difficult. I don't know if I'll make it through this log. | 09:23:40 CG: It's his thing. If he wasn't nerdy he wouldn't know how to handle editing. 09:23:46 GA: | If I don't make it, tell my wife and children I love them. | 09:24:13 CG: I'll be sure to send them a parting gift about your braveness in standing up to such outstanding nerditude... 09:29:41 GA: | What're you up to? | 09:30:20 CG: Teaching a human how to FLARP since they live a life dangerous enough to handle it. 09:30:55 GA: | Sounds fun. | 09:31:15 CG: Said he hears shadows talking to him. 09:31:32 CG: So I figure getting him to meet others online that are actual people might get him to calm down. 09:31:45 GA: | What's his name? | 09:31:52 GA: | Sounds like a basketcase. | 09:32:26 CG: Only because his 'parent' keeps faking pester names to make him go crazy. 09:32:48 GA: | Jeez. | 09:33:35 CG: So you know, he has an AI that shares his chat window with him so if it changes text then it's his AI 09:34:04 CG: Plus, his mother has him so paranoid he made a survey to test if it's his mother or someone that's actually real. 09:34:17 GA: | Hey, wait, I know that guy. | 09:34:26 CG: I see. 09:34:34 CG: He's good on harmonica so I'm thinking of him being in the band. 09:34:41 CG: So far, no bass yet. 09:34:50 CG: But there's a buddy of mine who plays piano 09:34:51 GA: | Are you sure? He sounds a bit off his rocker. | 09:34:57 GA: | Oh? Who? | 09:35:06 CG: friend of the nerds, and of mine. 09:35:16 GA: | I'd love to meet them. | 09:35:38 GA: | That's a bit too enthusiastic. I'm mildly curious. | 09:35:58 CG: cynicalCompositions 09:36:17 GA: | Oh, look, someone I've never met before for once. | 09:36:25 GA: | Never thought that would happen after this week of coincidences. | 09:36:48 CG: he just needs a piano again. 09:36:49 GA: | I'll pester them later. | 09:37:42 CG: Well so far, other than your acrobat sister, I haven't met anyone else online that hates me badly yet to wanna kill me. 09:38:05 GA: | She doesn't want to kill you. Or really hates you. | 09:38:15 GA: | She's just like that. Also not my sister. | 09:38:19 GA: | Trolls can't have sisters. | 09:39:16 CG: Sorry. You two just act like you're that close. Must be real close friends. 09:39:30 GA: | Yeah. | 09:39:30 CG: also, I kept from pestering her for quite a while. 09:39:38 GA: | Don't you dare ever tell her I told you all of this. | 09:39:45 GA: | I'd be completely breaking her trust. | 09:39:50 GA: | You should probably just stay away from her. | 09:40:03 CG: OH don't worry. I've been keeping away from her for a while since last time. 09:40:18 CG: If she messages me, all bets are off. 09:40:26 CG: and I just act like i know nothing 09:40:33 CG: So don't worry. 09:40:47 GA: | Thanks. | 09:40:58 CG: I'm good with acting, being a FLARP expert. 09:45:55 GA: | Which archetype does your piano guy fit into? | 09:46:23 CG: Didn't ask. Hoping he falls under the type that I hope he does. 09:46:57 GA: | We're still missing a Lancer and a Big Guy. | 09:47:07 GA: | Lancer has to counter the Leader. | 09:47:41 CG: Hmm. Your suggestions of a good lancer? 09:48:06 GA: | Hahah, no, none of my friends are good choices. | 09:48:20 CG: and you're thinking none of mine are either/ 09:48:21 CG: ?* 09:48:31 GA: | I could be the Lancer if I wasn't already the Chick and the Big Guy. | 09:48:41 GA: | I don't know if any of yours are. | 09:48:46 CG: what about the off the rocker guy? 09:48:58 GA: | He also kind of seemed like a nerd when I spoke to him. | 09:49:07 GA: | Can't counter nerd with more nerd. | 09:49:30 CG: makes it sound like everyone I know is a nerd. 09:49:46 GA: | I don't know. You know me, so. | 09:50:02 CG: would you believe that most rockers started as nerds? 09:50:36 GA: | I don't know. I'm not that into bands. | 09:50:59 CG: I am really. 09:51:03 GA: | I'm honestly only doing this because I have nothing better to do, and I want to show off my abilities other than my physical ones. | 09:51:27 CG: Well I found this out myself when I talked to someone else about it. 09:51:51 CG: Considering how I seem quite in depth about it and ... rather intimate. 09:52:02 GA: | I'm starting to think everyone is either a nerd, apathetic, or insane. | 09:52:11 CG: Wouldn't you fit into one of them? 09:52:22 GA: | Apathetic. | 09:52:28 CG: There you go. 09:52:31 GA: | Sure, everyone's got depth, but everyone also fits into one. | 09:52:49 CG: Meaning everyone can be anyone if they put their mind to it. 09:53:56 GA: | Red gave me some song lyrics, and the band name. I don't think I can handle how nerdy it is. | 09:54:11 GA: | It's like someone took the pure essence of geek and made it into a song. | 09:54:20 CG: I think I can give some suggestive advice and make it more rock. 09:54:40 CG: all I got to do is get the bandmates into one room together on this chum program. 09:54:44 GA: | I don't mind the genre. Just the lyrics are a bit... Well, I'll sing it regardless. | 09:54:54 GA: | Not so sure about the voice editing stuff. | 09:55:05 CG: It's a start. 09:55:12 CG: I can see about lowering the nerd factor. 09:59:13 CG: How did he take to your audition? 09:59:28 GA: | He liked it and called me lazy, or something. | 09:59:45 CG: He is how he is. 09:59:54 CG: Least he can control the equipment. 10:00:28 GA: | I'm warming up to him a bit, I suppose. | 10:00:49 CG: Glad to hear it. 10:12:24 CG: Well hope things work out. I gotta get my head straight again after today... 10:12:43 GA: | Okay. | 10:12:50 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 22:12 --